


I don't want to be here

by Mothman_Is_My_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Is_My_Lord/pseuds/Mothman_Is_My_Lord
Summary: This wasn't the first time Meg dragged Cas to a party, he just normally knew how to get out of it. The last thing he planned to do was talk about his strong dislike for parties with the host of said party.





	I don't want to be here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is 2017. Personally, I don't think it's too bad but I'm sorry in advance.

Unlike Castiel’s best friend Meg, he hated parties. They were just never his idea of fun. Also, most of the time he never ends up talking to anyone. So, he wasn't happy when Meg brought one up. 

“Hey, Clarence. I was hoping you'd tag along with me to check out this party.” Meg had said, on the way to his dorm. They were both in college, and thankfully, his roommate, Aaron, wasn't that bad. 

“Meg, you know how much I dislike parties.” He told her, grabbing his key from his back pocket, and unlocking the door. Castiel walked in and sat all his stuff down. 

“I know, and that's why I was only going to make you stay for an hour. Please, Clarence, I need my wingman. Who’s better to help me pick up guys, than one who's into guys himself? Also, you may just meet someone.” She said, closing the door behind her. Castiel sighed.

“One hour, that's it. After that, I'm leaving. Okay?” Meg smiled, and punched him in an excited way.

“Yes! You won't regret this.” Meg said excitedly.

Now, here he is. Sitting on a couch. In someone's home. People he's never seen before, were mixed in with those from his college. The music in the background was playing loud enough for everyone to hear, yet people didn't have to yell over the music either. No matter how much he hated going to these events, this wasn't the worst one. It could be way more obnoxious, with too loud of music, and drunk people. Well, the people that were drunk here at least weren't overly drunk. 

Castiel himself didn't find the point in drinking. So, he stays out of that stuff. 

Next to him a good-and he means a REALLY good-looking man sat next to him. The green eyed, blonde haired stranger didn't have a drink with him. 

“What's a good-looking man like you sitting here alone?” The man asked. He had some sort of southern drawl but it wasn't too strong. 

“I have no idea where my friend went, and I don’t want to be here.” Castiel told him. The gorgeous man furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, blue eyes, why are you here then?” Castiel didn't comment on the nickname.

“My friend, Meg, wanted me to be her “wingman” for an hour, then I could leave. Though I'm not being much of a “wingman” if I don't know where she is.” The blonde nodded. 

“Not a party person, huh?” Castiel shook his head. The green-eyed man smiled. “What about them do you not like?”

“Well, I'm not a very social person, and I don't like how drunk some people get when alcohol is involved.” The blonde nodded in agreement.

“What would you be doing, blue eyes, if you weren't here? Where would you prefer to be?” Castiel thought for a minute.

“I would most likely be at a park, or a forest. I enjoy nature.” Castiel replied. The blonde was about to say something else, when Meg walked up to them.

“There you are, Clarence! I thought you were right behind me but when I turned around you were nowhere to be seen!” She looked at the other man. “Hey, Dean. Nice party.” Meg commented. The man, Dean, smiled in thanks. Castiel felt his blood run cold. This was the man that was in charge of the party?

“Meg, when I said you could bring a friend I didn't mean for you to force against his will.” Dean told her, and she looked at Castiel.

“Oh, you two have met each other?” Castiel’s face grew red. He had no clue Dean was the host. If he had known, he wouldn't have gone on about his dislike of parties.

“Not exactly. Me and blue eyes here were just talking.” Meg smiled.

“Well then, let me introduce you guys. Dean, this is Castiel Novak. Clarence, this is Dean Winchester, the man who's running this thing.” Now someone tells him.

“Nice to meet ya, Cas. Now if you don't mind, I gotta make sure no one’s breaking anything.” Dean stood up but stopped for a minute. “I just realized we have nothing but beer out. Can I get you a glass of water or anything? As long as your hours not up.” He asked. Castiel looked at him wide eyed. This man, Dean Winchester, was way too nice to him. He got a tingly feeling in his stomach, and couldn't bring himself to take down the offer.

“If you don't mind.” Dean scoffed and waved him off.

“Dude, it's water. Let me show you where you can refill it yourself.” Castiel looked at Dean, and then glanced at Meg, who nodded for him to go. He followed Dean to the kitchen. Dean was about an inch taller than Him, and Castiel may or may not have looked at his butt a few times. Knowing his luck though, Dean’s probably straight. So, he's mentally preparing himself to no be too disappointed.

Dean grabs a plastic red cup, and walks over to the fridge. “Alright, this fridge is magic. All you have to do is press one of these buttons how you like your ice, then you press your cup against the trigger in the back, and voila! You have crushed or cubed ice. Castiel laughed. This man was so cute and funny, that he’ll be the death of him.

“So,” Castiel walks up towards Dean and pushes the crushed ice option, “if I put my cup against the top trigger, the ice should be crushed?”

“Mhm.” Dean hummed. Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, and tapped his cup against it. The fridge made a loud crunching noise, and disposed crushed ice into his plastic cup. He pulled his cup away, and showed Dean the crushed ice.

“Voila! Crushed ice.” Dean said once again, causing Castiel to laugh again. Normally he rarely laughs. This must be a record breaker.

“Now add some water to the frozen water bits.” Dean told him, and Castiel did as he said. “What'd I say Cas, magic.” Castiel grinned at him, and pulled his cup away before it overflowed. Taking a sip of his weather, he hummed.

“Very magical indeed.” They both laughed at each other. Awkward silence filled the space between them. Dean cleared his throat.

“So, Cas. Do you have anyone special in your life now?” Castiel sipped on his water before answering.

“No. I've never managed to find the right guy, though. That, and nobody really wants to date me or anything.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, well that's what Castiel thought that look was.

“What do you mean? You're and amazing, nice guy, who just so happens to be incredibly sexy at the same time. I was actually going to ask you if I could take you to that park sometime?” Dean bit his lip nervously. Castiel gave the blonde the biggest smile he's ever given.

“I'd enjoy that, Dean.” Dean smiled brightly at him. 

“Awesome.” A loud crash interrupted them, along with a loud curse. Dean groaned, and looked at Castiel sadly. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen so he could right down his number. When he finished, he handed the paper to Castiel. “Just in case I don't see you before you head out. See ya soon, Cas.” And with that, Dean kissed him on the cheek and walked towards all the noise. 

Castiel could learn to enjoy parties. As long as Dean comes with him to those parties, that is. He took his cup, and walked over to where Meg has been standing. She looked at him, and wiggled her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes at her.

“So... what’d you and Dean do? And if you say he just showed me where the water was, I’m gonna call bullshit.” Castiel grinned into his cup, and felt his face heat up a bit.

“He asked me out.” Meg looked at him expectantly.

“What’d you say?” His smile grew.

“I’d enjoy that.” She punched him in excitement. 

“I knew you had it in you, Clarence. Are you still going to leave early, or are you going to wait for your date?” Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

“I haven’t really been your “wingman” at all tonight, and that’s the reason you brought me. So, I’ll probably stay a bit longer.” She laughed at him. 

“And you thought you doubted you’d find someone.” Meg shook her head at him. “Anyway, I still have yet to find someone. So, get your butt over here and help me find a guy.” She dragged him around the house, making him help her talk to guys. Even though she didn’t need his help. If anything, she was the better one at talking to guys but she said her “gaydar” needed to be checked. Basically, he was trying to help her find a straight guy, which he didn’t mind. 

Honestly, he’s not any better at reading people. Castiel kind of took a shot in the dark with Dean, and thank God, he didn’t mess that up. Sadly, he probably wouldn’t see Dean again while he’s here. Dean most likely invited all his friends, and is probably hanging out with them. Castiel doesn’t have many friends besides Meg but he could understand that. 

“Hey, I’ve never seen you around before.” Castiel turned towards the voice, to see a red head girl smiling at him.

“My friend, Meg, invited me. Castiel.” He offered his hand, and the girl took it.

“Charlie. That’s an odd name but cool. So, you’re the friend Meg said she’d bring?” Charlie asked, and he looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” Charlie smiled.

“Well, me and Meg hang out a lot, and of course she mentions her only best friend that goes to the same College as her.” Charlie explained.

“Did she talk to other people about me?” Charlie shook her head.

“Not really. I mean yeah, we all knew she had a friend that none of us had met, but not everyone knew your name. Or the fact that for a guy you're pretty damn sexy.” Castiel looked down shyly. “And don’t worry, I’m as straight as a rainbow slinky, so you don’t have to worry about me.” He laughed at her comment.

“Hey, you two getting along well?” Dean asked, walking up to them and putting his arm around Castiel. Charlie gave the blonde a thumb up.

“You two are adorable.” The red head punched Dean in the arm. “How come you didn’t tell your queen you had a boyfriend?! I’d love to meet my favorite handmaid's boyfriend.” Castiel looked at them confused. Handmaiden? Queen?

“Well your royal highness, this is Castiel, my soon to be boyfriend if all goes well. No doubt it will but it’s up to him if he wants to put up with me.” Castiel elbowed him in the side.

“I may have just met you but from the few minutes I’ve talked to you, you seem like a pretty amazing guy. And I’d love to know more about you.” Dean grinned at him, the happiness reaching his eyes. 

“Oh my god, I already ship it.” Charlie exclaimed, watching them act adorable around each other. The red head knew couples very well, and she knew Dean. That man had not been in any good long-term relationships but she could tell that Dean acted differently around Castiel. And something told her, that one day she better be invited to the wedding. 

“Cas, I was going to ask if you were by chance related to Gabriel Novak. He’s shorter, and has brown hair.” Castiel looked at him with a tint of horror in his eyes.

“Yes. Did he do something I should take care of?” Dean shook his head.

“No, just curious. He’s the trickster of the town, and he happened to have your last name. Sorry if I overstepped or anything, it just dawned on me.” Castiel smiled at him.

“I don’t mind. Plus, he’s not my only brother so I was bound to be asked about one of them.” Charlie looked at him.

“Wait, how many other brothers do you have?” She asked curiously.

“Four, not including Gabriel. I also have two sisters.” He told them both.

“Wow. I only have a little brother, that’s almost taller than me.” Dean said, and Charlie replied.

“I have no siblings.” Castiel smiled at the two of them. He hopes he can hang out with them a lot, they’re cool people. They were both nice to him, and are some of the greatest people he’s ever met. No offense to Meg but there are times she can be kind of pushy, and different. 

Dean looked at the watch around his wrist, and looked up at the two of them.

“I think it’s time for everyone to head home. Charlie, you still going to stay here while they refurbish your apartment?” Charlie nodded at him. He turned to Castiel.

“You can stay here till everyone leaves, it’s only eight, and the sun hasn’t gone down. If you want to go though, you can.” Dean offered. Castiel looked kindly at him.

“I’ll stay.” Dean grinned.

“Awesome.” And he walked around, telling people to start heading out. It took quite a bit of time to usher everyone out. Meg came up to Castiel when she was on her way out.

“Go get ‘em, Clarence.” She told him, and walked out. He had yet to find out why she called him Clarence but she’s called him that ever since they met. It doesn't really bother him, he just doesn’t understand. Clarence and Castiel weren’t alike. The only part that made since was the ‘C’ in the beginning of the name. 

After about a half hour passed, most everyone was out to Dean’s house. The place looked like a wreck. Trash was everywhere, and in that area Dean left to, there was the remains of what used to be a table. This was always a reason Castiel never threw his own parties, was the clean up afterwards. Sometimes there wasn’t as much to clean up but other times people completely trash your place. 

“This is going to be a pain in the butt to clean up. Sam is so lucky he’s at Stanford right now.” Charlie commented as she looked at the place with Castiel. He turned to face her.

“Who’s Sam?” Dean walked in.

“My brother. He’s up at Stanford, studying to be a lawyer.” He answered.

“That’s an incredible opportunity. They don’t just let anybody in, also with it being expensive.” Castiel said to him. Dean smiled proudly at the thought of his brother.

“Yea, Sammy’s one smart kid. If all goes well, and I don’t screw up the first date, I’d love for you to meet him. That and he’d love to meet you.” Charlie picked up someone’s jacket that they’d left behind.

“Well, Handmaiden, we’ve got our work cut out for us.” She said, showing them the jacket. 

“It’s still light out. Cas, would you like to drive to that park or we could do it another time?” Dean asked, and Castiel looked at Charlie.

“If you don’t mind…” Charlie waved him off, and pushed the two towards the door.

“You two dorks, go and have fun. I’ll work on this mess but you owe me Winchester.” Dean mocked a salute at her, and walked out the door. Cas following behind him. Dean lead him to a classic black car, that must’ve been his. It looked to be in outstanding condition.

“Your car looks amazing for its age. You must take very good care of it.” Dean beamed at his car.

“Baby’s my pride and joy. My practical father has a lot of other classics that are in good condition.” They both sat in the car, and Dean started her up. The engine came to life as soon as Dean turned the key, also did very loud 80’s music. The blonde was quick to turn it down so the music was barely heard, and looked cautiously over at Castiel. He seemed afraid that he was already going to lose him, when Castiel didn’t mind that he liked to listen to his music loudly. A lot of people loved to do that in the car. 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to leave just because you listen to your music loudly.” Castiel told him with a reassuring smile. Dean returned his smile, and pulled out of the driveway and in the direction of the town’s park. 

“Do you go to college or…” Castiel tried to start a conversation to get to know the blonde better. So far, Castiel was already sure he screwed up. He didn’t want it to sound like he’d be disapproving if the Winchester didn’t go to college. His worries were washed away, when Dean didn’t seem to be bothered by the question.

“I went for a year or two, and got a degree in Engineering. I don’t do the fancy stuff though, I work on cars. Also, I work at my father’s auto shop.” Castiel looked over at him.

“What’s the name of the auto shop?” At first, he figured it probably had something to do with Dean’s last name. Then, he remembered Dean said something about ‘practical father’ so he wanted to double check. 

“Singer’s Auto Salvage Yard.” Dean glanced at him but returned his gaze to the road. The sun was starting to go down, so they’d probably catch the sunset. For the first date, this seemed perfect to Castiel. They weren’t going out to a fancy restaurant, or going somewhere expensive. Instead they were heading to a peaceful park, no charge included. And they’d just enjoy hanging out. 

Dean pulled into a dirt area, and shut the car off and putting the emergency lock on so the car didn’t roll away. 

“Here we are.” The two of them got out of the old car, and walked towards the forest. Castiel was confused but followed Dean. “Come on, I want to show you something.” Dean extended his hand out, and Castiel took it. The slightly taller man leads him up the hill, and ordered him to sit down.

Behind the giant hill, was an amazing view of a river. No roads or anything related to population was to be seen, and while the sun went down it gave the river a nice orange tint. A light breeze rustled the trees surrounding them, blocking out any sort of noise. 

“It’s beautiful. How did I not know about this place?” Dean looked fondly at the awed look on Castiel’s face. 

“I remember when I stumbled upon it the first time, I was just looking for somewhere to get away from everything. This was a place I’d come to all the time, and no one knew about it.” Dean told him. Wait, if he had this place to himself, why share it with someone he just met?

“Why show me? You just met me.” Dean shrugged.

“You’re different. Plus, if you’re going to be my boyfriend after this, then I’d love for you to spend those times here with me.” Castiel smiled warmly at him. 

“I’d love to.” He responded sincerely. He couldn’t think of a better way he wanted to spend his time. There was so much he wanted to do with Dean, that he kept forgetting that they weren’t already dating or if they even will after this. He really hopes they will.

They sat there quietly for a while. Watching the sun go down, filling the sky with orange and red. It was also amazing to see the blue in between the daylight and nightlight blue, right behind the sun. 

“What do you study at college?” Dean asked breaking the silence. The blonde got more comfortable, his harms supporting him and his legs laying out in front of him. 

“History. I’m thinking of being a history teacher in the future but I’m not sure. I’m not the most social person.” Dean nudged him.

“Don’t think like that, I think you’d be great at it.” Castiel looked at him hopefully, and found himself getting lost in those forest green eyes. Dean hand yet to look away from the ocean of blue from the brunette’s eyes. 

Little did Castiel know, that this’d be the man he’d spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
